1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movement and return of a displayed portion of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-256529 points out the complexity of movement operations when viewing text of a length that can not entirely fit on a small screen such as a screen of a portable terminal, and also points out that movement from the end of a paragraph to the start of a paragraph is troublesome when viewing text that includes a plurality of paragraphs. According to the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-256529, text is analyzed in advance to determine the order for viewing paragraphs or lines, and movement of the screen is controlled in accordance with the determined order.
According to WO 2005/106628, in a state in which an operation screen for operating one frame in a frame page is being displayed, it is determined whether a change occurring to a frame in a page different from the frame being displayed is a change arising from an operation that satisfies a condition that the user explicitly intends to view a different frame. When it is determined that the change is based on an operation that satisfies the condition, the display shifts to a display that shows the page in the entire screen and which notifies the user that the frame is the frame in which the change occurred. Further, a scroll position and a focus position or one of a scroll position and a focus position in an enlarged display state are stored, and when the display returns to enlarged display of the same frame again, the display reverts to the focus position.